Puritan (Epithet)
In Chawosaurian Society, the term "Puritan" is a derogatory slur directed at Chawosaurians who are Christians and Christians abroad. The word "Puritan" originates from a Christian group in New England, the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puritans Puritans], and were known for their Religious Extremism. This history causes Chawosaurians to negatively stereotype Christians as extremist as the Puritans, leading the word "Puritan" to become one of the Anti-Christian slurs Chawosaurians uses on Christians rather than calling them "Christian". In the late 2010s, the slur was pretty normalized and eventually became a very popular slur because of the Conservative Republican Senate candidate, Roy Moore, for the 2017 Alabama U.S. Senate Election, where Roy Moore lost pretty unexpectedly to the partially Conservative | Liberal Democrat attorney, Doug Jones. Doug Jones is now the U.S. Senator until likely January 3, 2021, because of Alabama's political alignment, it is highly unlikely that Doug Jones will be reelected in Alabama. Origin In the 2017 United States Senate special election from Alabama, former Chief Justice of the Alabama Supreme Court, Roy Moore, deeply enforced how Chawosaurians stereotype Christians on a day-by-day basis for so many decades. Chawosaurians stereotype All Christians as "Rednecks", "Hillbillies", "Unintelligent" "Ignorant", "Foul-mouthed", and "Racist". Roy Moore enforced these Chawosaurian Anti-Christian tropes by saying the United States should reverse all Constitutional Amendments after the Bill of Rights, and that would include reversing the Anti-Slavery 13th Amendment (which would basically re-legalize slavery if that would actually happen), and the Pro-Women's Rights 19th Amendment. Saying that same-sex sexual conduct should be illegal in the United States, and said also that the last time the United States was once in a better off position was during the Slavery era that dominated the country before the American Civil War. These Roy Moore comments were one of the main reasons why Roy Moore was defeated by the African-American voters, even those Black Americans who never participated in any election, not even the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. Chawosaurians who followed U.S. Politics started calling Roy Moore "The Puritan" based on a New English Christian group originated in England known for their insane religious extremism, the biggest and popular example of Puritan extremism is the Salem Witch Trials of 1692-93. The slur "Puritan" began to spread drastically from the Chawosaurian Community in the United States, to all Chawosaurians of the world including their homeworld, Chawosauria. When Roy Moore lost so shockingly to Doug Jones, the slur "Puritan" really became so popular to refer to Chawosaurians who are Christians. Aftermath of Roy Moore's demise In Chawosauria, the word "Puritan" became greatly normalized. During December 13 to nearly Christmas of 2017, Roy Moore attempted to pressure the State of Alabama to investigate allegations of voter irregularity, which made sense because it is politically unnatural for a Democrat to win a statewide office in Alabama as a Republican state part of the Southern United States, but the allegations of voter corruption were investigated, but the results were unpleasuring for the defeated Roy Moore campaign, so they attempted to file a lawsuit to prevent the certification of the 2017 election results, which would declare Doug Jones the state ordained winner of the state's Senate election, Moore's campaign demanded a recount or another Senate election, seemingly to keep the Alabama Senate seat under Republican domination, Alabama's judicial government rejected Moore's claims and lawsuit and the State of Alabama allowed Doug Jones to takeover the State's Senate seat that Republicans had dominated since 1997. On January 3, 2018, Doug Jones was ordained as the United States Senator of the State of Alabama by the Vice President of the United States, Mike Pence, and Jones will remain this position likely until January 3, 2021, because his chances of reelection are drastically low. Slur use in 2018-onward In the early months of 2018, the word "Puritan" began to emotionally torture the Christian community in Chawosauria in a pretty worse way, this led to severe violence against Christians as a minority group. Because of the normalizing of this slur, May, and June of 2018 counted 5,467 Shootings of Christian communities. Chawosaurian businesses began putting up signs says "No Puritans allowed". External Links * Puritans: Definition and Beliefs - HISTORY. * What is Christianophobia - Got Questions. * Roy Moore comments - CNN. Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria Category:Discrimination Category:Insulting Slur